Until One Night
by ShelPenguin
Summary: So, this is something that I just began writing the other day.. George proposes to Angelina, but that's not all. Let's just say, he may be murdered by his mother! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! T just in case.


**So, a one shot I wrote of George and Angelina's engagment! Hope you like and leave a review!**

* * *

**Until One Night**

George and Angelina's relationship was going perfectly. They had had a strong relationship for the past six years, they lived together in the flat over the shop, and George had an engagement ring hidden in his night table's drawer.

All until one night.

When George came upstairs from the shop, Angelina was finishing dinner. She was a bit more quiet than usual, but they still held casual small talk.

Once Angelina took the plate back to the kitchen, George studied her. Then, he followed her, "What's the matter?"

Angelina turned and shook her head, giving him a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong, Georgie."

He watched her for a moment longer, then came to a decision. He turned her around and lifted her onto the counter, looking at her in the face.

"What's up?"

Angelina gave him a hard look. "George-" but then she softened and her eyes glasses over. George put his hands on her hips and moved closer to her.

"I, I just don't want you to leave me," she began, looking at her lap.

"Leave you-? Angel, why do you think I would leave you!" George asked, suddenly alarmed.

Angelina breathed in deeply and then slowly let it out. Shrugging her head to the side slightly along with a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant," she looked at him when she said this. And a tear slipped over on both sides, she sniffed her nose, trying not to cry, but then her body racked over and she stared at her lap.

George had frozen with the sinking feeling of his soon murder by Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and his own mother. But then George realized that he was going to be a father.

He, George Weasley, was going to be a dad. And from that moment on, he didn't mind that he would be yelled at for getting Angelina pregnant before they were married, because he and Angelina were going to have a baby.

George realized that Angelina was now crying, and didn't have to think before lifted her chin, giving her a smile, and then kissing her passionately.

Angelina was surprised at first. She had thought George would be mad, but she melted and wrapped her arms around his neck and ankles around his waist.

The two broke apart momentarily as George began kissing her neck. "You're not mad?" she asked him.

George stopped and pulled back to look at her. "Mad? How could I be?"

Angelina stared at her boyfriend for the moment, and then came to a conclusion.

"We should go to the bedroom."

* * *

Angelina stood at the stove, her back to her boyfriend, who's dress shirt she was wearing. She slowly stirred the pot's contents, with many things on her mind.

"Angel," George called for her attention.

Angelina turned around and gasped. George was down on his knee, holding a small, beautiful, ring with his index fingers and thumbs.

Her hand covered her mouth lightly, "George," she didn't know what to say.

"You know," George chuckled with himself, looking at the ring. "I've had this in my night table for months."

Angelina's eyes glassed over with tears of happiness, but she let him go on.

"I just want you to know, that I'm not doing this only for the baby," he said, nodding with himself and glancing at Angelina's still small belly. "I'm doing this because I love you, and I always have. Ever since I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. And yes- I still loved you even when you were dating Fred."

He grinned at her, and she blushed sheepishly.

"And I know one of our mothers are going to murder me," George began again, stating a fact that was probably true. "But I'd rest in peace knowing that you were wearing this."

Angelina let out a small breath that she hadn't known she was holding. She put her hand down, away from her mouth.

Nodding repeatedly, and tears still daring to fall, she managed a "Yes!"

George looked relieved, and he grinned up at Angelina, he slid the ring onto her finger and they both admired it for a few seconds.

He stood up and kissed Angelina. It was about to go passionate until Angelina cut off.

"What?" huffed George, as of he was a child being denied sweets.

Angelina giggled. "I have to turn off the stove," she turned slightly and turned the stove off, then let her fiancé resume his kissing.

* * *

**So, did you guys like? Please leave a review!**


End file.
